Falling in love
by yUkIn0
Summary: PPGZ! Okay, it's been a year since the powerpuff girls Z formed, so now they're in their teens. But somehow, the RRBs became teens. How is that possible? And not only that but Momoko is actually in love! Not boycrazy, but inlove!
1. Young girl

For my favorite character in PPGZ, Momoko, and my favorite antagonist, Brick! Uwaiiii! Enjoy!!

* * *

Watashi wa Akatsutsumi Momoko! Thirteen years of age! And as any other female in the world, I am in love and with a very handsome, intelligent man, he is the weather man of Tokyo City! I may not know his name, but watching him every single time makes my heart leap with joy! 

And like any other person in the world, I, also hold a secret! A secret like no any other! And that is one of my joys in life! For I, Momoko, am the ever so lovely and hyper, Blossom!

Yes! I am one of the ever-so-popular "Powerpuff Girls Z!" of Tokyo! And I am proud to be one, and I may not know until when it's going to lasts, but I'm quite happy and contented to be one! It has been my dream to be a Senshi! Ahhh...! Good things happen to good people!

And now, I have a good feeling that this year is going to be a good year for me. No, for us... for I, Momoko, have graduated elementary and is now on my freshman year! Together with my new friends, Miyako, and Kaoru! I'm truly happy for that! And today is the first day of school, so I bought new clothes together with my sister, Kuriko. This year is going to be amazing, I know it.

It's been a year since, I, and my friends formed the team, and I can't believe it!

"Momoko-san!" speaking of friends, here they come, Miyako waving at me, and Kaoru slowly skateboards beside here, I then gave them a gentle smile, still no difference from last year, our daily routine.

"Osu...!" Kaoru said, picking up her skateboard, I'm still not used to the 'boyish greeting', so I greeted back, "Ohayo!"

"Momoko-san, how have you been this summer?" Miyako asked formally, but my eyes wandered elsewhere, to her brand new shoes! Oh my god! She's always on the lead! I'll never be as popular as her!

"It was okay! At least 'you know who' didn't show up." I whispered to her ear as we started walking towards the school building,

"Yea... good thing! At least I got a break from all the fightin' and stuff..." Kaoru said as she stretched her arms.

I then looked at Miyako, waiting for her to say something, and it took awhile... very long...

"Who's who...?" I knew it! She may be popular and prettier than cheerleaders but she can be as dull as them, not to be rude or anything! I also noticed that Kaoru grew pale, like she always does whenever Miyako acts so... God knows what...

"N-never mind..." I hesitated to whether tell her that we were talking about Mojo, "... I'll tell you later!"

* * *

As we reached the class room, I saw my favorite teacher, Ms. Keane, so we waved at her direction, hoping she'd notice us, but I think she was too busy writing something on the board.

I then gazed around the room, I see Himeko, darn, and I see some old students, same old, same old...

I then took a seat in between Kaoru and Miyako, not even bothering to chat with them, and one thing I've noticed, is that Kaoru's seems to be a lot more girly than before. An example would be was when the three of us went shopping, helping Miyako pick out clothes, I noticed that Kaoru seemed to take interest with a very cute skirt, and when she noticed me, she went berserk!

Must be influenced by us!

Anyway, I sat there, waiting for something unusual to happen, but I had no idea what... may be I was waiting for a handsome guy who has brown hair, who has a sort of bad boy image but is really sweet... waiting for him to come up to me and profess his undying love for me! Ahhh! That would be nice! Kirei da ne...!?

If only that were true... but I know that that'll only happen to Miyako, but the poor guy would get rejected because of her 'Taka-chan...'

She has got to move on! There is more to life than just a cry-baby boy... but I guess she'll just keep waiting for forever to end!

Sighing, I then heard the morning bell, meaning, school's about to start! Don't know why but I'm actually excited!

"Okay class! Now-" just sbout when Miss Keane was to introduce us to each other, the door swung open, revealing three sturdy teen guys! They then walked up to Miss Keane, and I noticed that most of the girls squealed with joy, and some of the boys murmured something inappropriate underneath their breath.

The boys then turned to us, and I looked at them, I wasn't as excited like the other girls, I'll admit they are handsome, cute, buffed... they were -HOT-, but I don't know why but I feel as though I've met them before. I then glanced at Miyako with the corner of my eyes and I saw pink hues on her cheeks!

Has she gone nuts...!? I thought she love Takaaki... weird... so I'll just tease her later! Hehehe...

So I looked at Kaoru, but her cap is covering her eyes, her face! How am I supposed to tell what she was thinking?!

I then looked at the boys in front and I the one at the middle, staring directly at me! I didn't flinch, nor did I twitch, but I stared back. He has brownish-red hair, his cap was colored crimson-red, and so is his hip clothes... he was gorgeous! But I did not dare to give him any reaction! That is called playing hard-to-get... just in case my dream might come true!

Anyway, Miss Keane then introduced them one by one, first of was the buffed, black-headed guy, wearing a green jacket, and a gray shirt underneath it, wearing black pants. He then smiled and said, "Boku wa Kaito... Ruff Kaito." and as he said that, girls squealed, saying his so cute and stuffs like that.

The next was the blonde headed guy, wearing sky blue shirt and black pants. He is so cute! He is... and girls were squealing so loud when he smiled. He then took a step forward and showed us his gentle smile and said, "Boku wa Makoto desu. Ruff Makoto. Nice meeting all of you." He has moves! Glancing at Miyako, she was blushing all over. My-my...

And lastly was that brown headed guy who I assumed, was staring at me, eversince he entered the room, I guess...?

He then flicked his hair, such a show-off but he looked so -hot!-, handsome that every girl, except me and my friends, almost fainted. I'm so not exaggerating!

Smiling, he then said, "Boku wa... Ruff Mamoru."

Mamoru... his name means protect... oh! If he has a girlfriend, she sure is lucky!

I was now sicking to la-la-land, imagining him walking up to me, kissing my hand and saying, "I have been attracted to you ever since the day I saw you at the park the other day."

STOP! -whoa-

Slapping myself mentally wasn't good enough to wake me up to reality! So I pinched myself!

Looking up, I saw his face! We were only two inches apart! I could fell his breath to my lips! No I don't want my first kiss to be accidental! I want it to be perfect!

I found myself frozen, it was either my so called hormones because I'm officially a teenager, or that majority of the girls in the class are glaring at me!

Bracing myself, I could still feel that I was blushing... I stood up and made eye-contact.

"What is it?!" I said, and I think my voice cracked!

He then grinned to himself and took a step closer to me, oh my gosh! Is he really going to say something like "I LOVE YOU?!"

He then leaned over, his mouth was near my ear, that I could feel his hot breath, and his lips against brushing my ear, right then and there, I thought I was about to faint from massive blushing!

"Meet me at the roof top at lunch..." he whispered gently and walked to his seat, away from me and beside himeko and his brothers...

Right then and there, I sank down to my knees... my heart was beating so fast! I've never felt this way before! I didn't even feel this way toward Hiro- sama and the weather guy...

What am I feeling...!?

"Momoko-san, daijobu?" Miyako asked, helping me up, I nodded a yes. I lied...

Right now, my heart is beating so fast as if it was to jump right out of my body. And I'm glad it didn't...

Sitting to my seat again, I saw him eyeing on me with the corner of his eye... is he for real?!

* * *

UWAIII!!!!! This is so gonna be a good year for the six of 'em! Gotta read next chappie!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget reviews!!!!!

Arigato desuu!!!!

Yukin0/ sakuya


	2. Chuuuuu

_He then grinned to himself and took a step closer to me, oh my gosh! Is he really going to say something like "I LOVE YOU?!"_

_He then leaned over, his mouth was near my ear, that I could feel his hot breath, and his lips against brushing my ear, right then and there, I thought I was about to faint from massive blushing!_

_"Meet me at the roof top at lunch..." he whispered gently and walked to his seat, away from me and beside himeko and his brothers..._

_Right then and there, I sank down to my knees... my heart was beating so fast! I've never felt this way before! I didn't even feel this way toward Hiro- sama and the weather guy..._

_What am I feeling...!?_

_"Momoko-san, daijobu?" Miyako asked, helping me up, I nodded a yes. I lied..._

_Right now, my heart is beating so fast as if it was to jump right out of my body. And I'm glad it didn't..._

_Sitting to my seat again, I saw him eyeing on me with the corner of his eye... is he for real?!_

* * *

It has been two hours since that 'incident'... my mind was still on what happened, and I'm actually praying for any crime to happen! Anything would do! It's not like I'm bored from all the lesson that our teacher's been giving us, nor was I stressed from anything, but I found myself nervous...

Nervous to meet that Mamoru guy at lunch... and lunch is about to start in a few minutes! It's not like it's not been my dream for me to have a boy friend... no... but there's something about this guy... this particular guy... he seems so different from any other! And the way his lips brushed agaisnt mine, that was just so tempting!

Is this a part of growing up!?

Maybe so, well in that case, I don't want to grow up... I don't want to feel this way... The way that my heart would beat so fast whenever my gaze rests upon him... it hurts so much!

Bowing my head, I felt so nervous that I couldn't even think! I wasn't even thinking of having him as a boyfriend, or all those goey stuff... This feeling is quite weird.

"AAAH!!!!" I screamed in utter shock when I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and almost immediately, I fell from my chair! I know, embarrasing, yes, did I care? No.

Standing up, I noticed Kaoru laughing and Miyako had a worried look. Straightening myself, I dusted my skirt and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Anou... Momoko-san, it's time for lunch." Miyako said giggling, Kaoru was still laughing... and now everything seemed to come back...

I was supposed to meet MAMORU!

I then stood there for awhile, like an idiot until I spoke, "Ne, come with me..." and with that, I walked off, ahead of them. I could hear them mumbling something like, "What the heck is up with that girl?" and "She looked kinda pale!" oh, but let's not forget, "She's gone nuts!"

* * *

We were now at the roof top door, and I was hesitating to whether trust that guy,

"Oi Momoko, wanna tell us what's going on?" Kaoru said yawning, and there, I felt a conflict between my heart and brain,

My heart was saying, "Go on, he might confess!"

And my brain was telling me, "He's a jerk, forget 'bout him!"

I was confused! I then looked at the girls, my hands were in my breast, I felt quite hot, blushing, may be, weather, unlikely!

Sighing, I then told them what happened earlier. And I was right, Miyako blushed and said I was lucky, while Kaoru said that I was just imagining it! But was I really imagining it? One way to find out... go over there and get this over with!

"Listen, can you guys stay here and wait until I call you or when I come out?" I asked nicely, that was a first! And by looking by their expressions, it seemed like they had no other choice, and nodded a yes. I'm thankful I have friends like them!

So that is what made my decision final, grabbing the door knob, I turned it, stepped inside... or was it outside, I mean ummm... whatever!

And I closed the door, my eyes closed. Didn't know what to expect. I then opened my eyes to see that there was only him, his brothers were nowhere in sight... thank goodness!

Sighing, I then looked up just to see him walking up to me, he noticed me that quickly?! I then stood straight, my hands were on my breast again, and no, I'm not flat-chested... but I did that because my heart was beating so fast that I really thought my heart would explode from excessive beating!

Now, my vision is getting blurry, I could feel my cheeks heat up! But I kept telling myself that I should be calm, I just met him! Stuffs like that... but even I couldn't convince myself that this was a dream or a practical joke.

Focusing, I then noticed that I was already leaning agaisnt the wall, I didn't even notice that I moved from the door, nor did I notice that his arms locked me to the wall! Yes, his head leaned over me, and I could feel his hot breath again. This is too close for comfort!

"Wha- what is it?" I tried my very best to act cool, turned out, I failed. He then smiled at this, if it as if I gave him pleasure for stuttering...

"Momo-chan..." Momo-ch-chan...?! Nobody has ever called me that before! And how in the heck did he know my name?! I mean, I never told him anything! He was even smiling at this! I could even see him blush!

Ahhh! What the heck is going on!?

And before I even realized it, he leaned closer, and the closer he gets, the more my heart beated!

"Momo-chan... it's been a year since I've started to take interest in you..." wha- what- wah...

"H-h-hu-uh?!" was my intellectual responce, I was mesmerized by his lips, and his eyes, his red eyes... they were so unique, unique as mine!

"I dunno why but... when I saw you at the park... my heart leapt with joy... every single time..." he said huskily... almost tickling my ear with his breath, it felt good by the way... but what am I thinking...!?

"Wuh... what are you...-?!" but before I could speak up, I felt my something damp, yet very warm on my lips, and right there, I realized...

HE KISSED ME!

He's kissing me! I felt as though time stopped, a part of me wanted to push him away and cry all night, but a part of me wants to hug him and kiss him back, if ever I knew how to... yet I found myself frozen within his kiss... my first kiss, wasted to a stranger... a guy I barely knew... yet I didn't find myself slapping him or transforming to Blossom and beat him into a pulp, but what I really thought at that moment was that...

_This guy takes my breath away..._

And after to what had just seemed like forever, I felt his arms on my waist and his head resting onto my neck, I wanted to sink into his arms, but my pride took over, so I pushed him away and my fingers traced my damp, pink lips, but there was something weird... No tears came out... normally girls cry when they got their first kiss from the wrong guy, or may be the right guy, but I just myself standing there.

Baffled indeed...

Looking up, I saw his brows furrowed, looking at me with concern, I tried to say something but my brain wasn't processing well...

It happened so fast! Too fast...

"D-dou-shite...?" that was all I could come up with, he then took a step forward and hugged me! I don't even know him! And I don't think that he knows me that well either! What is his problem?! But as much as I hate to admit it, I accepted his hug, and wanted to return the favor, yet I was being... ridiculous!

I was about to push him away and yell "JERK!" but he said something I've always wanted to hear from any guy!

"I've always admired you..."

I felt his hug tighten, I felt his heart beating fast. I'm pretty sure was too...

I hardly know him and yet, I feel as though I've known him for a long time now... and I feel that he might be the one I've been waiting for...!

I was caught between agony, lust, sadness, and... love...

Could it really be him? But I don't even know him...

Kami-sama... help me


	3. Yes or No?

I am Momoko. And right now I'm in a huge pinch!

A guy I hardly even know just told me that he admires me, oh but not only that! He hugged me so tight that I caould barely breathe, or gasp for a little bit of air, and he also KISSED me! Not on the cheeks, not on the forehead, not on the hand, but on my delicate lips! He took my first kiss away! And my first kiss was supposed to be perfect! Supposed to get it when I turn fifteen and have a brunette guy with a bad boy image as a boy friend!

But right now, I am thirteen... and this guy is just way too fast! Hello?! Do I even know you!?!?!?!

* * *

Right now, at the moment, my vision is still blurry, and this guy, Mamoru is still hugging me! So I tried to push him away, but I didn't have the strength to do so... we stood there for quite some time. I really wanted to push him away but I just couldn't resist! Mamoru is a really handsome, cute, brown- headed guy... that I almost pictured him on my daydream earlier... but... This was such an awkward moment... 

"Please... let me go..." I breathed out, yeah, if I had any left! He was hugging me so tight that I couldn't even breathe! Sometimes I think I'm such an idiot..! I should've pushed him with all of my strength, slapped him, and shout, "PERVERT!" but I wonder why I couldn't even do it! May be... just may be... my feelings for the weather guy just transferred to him... but that's not possible!!! Is it...?!

I was in deep thought when I realized that slowly, his grip on me lessened, and I found that oppurtunity to push him, push him away from me!

He then looked me with those mesmerizing eyes of his, and I turned away. No! I will not be hypnotized by your eyes! I told myself over and over, yeah, that's right...! Even if he's that gorgeous, I refuse to give in!!! I am Momoko! And Blossom as well! Either way! I will never give in that easily.

So I gathered up all my courage, I looked up, focused as much as I could and prepared for to... to speak up!

"Listen... I really don't know you... but what you did was-"

"Irrational...?" he cut me off, well, I was about to say stupid, but okay! Let's go with that!

"Yea... I- I mean... you're really a very good looking guy... but you really shouldn't have done that..." I said gently, nervously laughing, and I saw him stutter for awhile and looked all confused, he also let out a nervous laugh. My fingers still traced my lips, and I know that I'm still blushing, due to... what happened earlier...

"Oh...! Sorry.. it's just... I couldn't help myself..." he said scratching his head and looking the other way, yeah... shame on you! But I guess when he kissed me... I felt so... I mean... alive. I want to feel it again but I'm still young for that... girls do the kissing things when they reach the age of fourteen... and right now... I want to be fourteen...

"Hey... Momo-chan... really sorry. I ju-"

"Momo-chan? Where did you get that from? And why are you calling me that like I'm already your girlfriend? How did you know my name?!" I interrupted, angrily. I admit, I am a very impatient girl... my mood changes every so often. And right now, I'm caught in the moods between nervous, angry, impatient... and curiosity...

He then turned to me, this time he was serious, his hands were in his pocket. He stared at me for a while, so I stared back. No other choice...

He then smiled, a gentle, innocent smile and said, "Like I said, I've always admired you... so I was determined to make you mine ever since the day I saw you and your friends at the park."

When he said that, I think my mouth formed an "O". He's so sweet! Can this guy be any sweeter?! But I have got to be careful... after all, people do say that men are tricky, ohhhhh! But can somebody not be in love with this guy!!!! Haaah...! Calm down Momoko... there are other times to be 'boy-crazy!'

"So... umm... so how did you know my name?" I asked, my eyes entwined with his,

"U-Uh-un... I saw you at the park, eating ice cream... then when you walked away... I went to the bench where you sat on, and I saw your paper... in Math." Oh no he didn't...!

"You got a 65."

AHHHHHH!!!!!!! I knew I should've studied hard that day!!! PAST IS PAST!!!! And I can't believe this guy! One minute he was being all googly eye on me and now he's laughing at me! I knew this guy was just messing with me!

"I know that I barely passed. Give my paper back, and then we can both move on with our lives. And you -not- being my boyfriend." I said half angry, half calm. Right now, I wish I were Blossom so I could just fly away from him... but then again... he's just so cool and so cute!! Not to mention so handsome!

I looked at him yet again, and saw him smile once more. His smile is so gentle and so innocent for a guy. He's dress ruggedly, yet when I look at his face, I can't help but stare at him in awe, imagining him as my day dream prince.

I looked away yet again and walked up to him, leaning my head against his muscular chest. He was shocked at first, may be I'm being too forward,

Right there, time soon stopped for the both of us, and I could hear his heart pounding as fast as mine... it's nice to hear it...

I could feel him relax a bit, breathing, no, panting... He was quite nervous yet all excited... just like how I feel.

I felt his arms snake around my petite waist, it feels so good that way...

I then opened my mouth, I wanted to tell him if... if...

_**We** could start slow... **friends **first... then **koibeteru**... Mamoru..._

I straightened myself, and looked up to him, "Listen.. I-..."

"Momoko- san...?" I jerked in hearing the door screech and someone calling out my name. So, we turned around to see Miyako and Kaoru staring at us oddly. That was so embarrasing! I felt like the blood from my body had drained out...! And by the looks of Mamoru, he turned pale as well!

I stood there... I didn't know how to react. I found myself utterly stupid...

"Aa! Gomen! Sorry for interrupting! Please continue!!!" Miyako said waving her hand patheticlly, blushing madly, and now that I was back to my conciousness... I noticed something more to be embarrassed about...

I found myself in his arms! I already knew that but when my friends saw me with him, hugging ME!

I blushed so hard that I pushed him away as quickly as I could, he looked at me for a second, baffled at my reaction, and I looked at him flushed, and by the look on his face, he then shrugged the feeling off, and glared coldly at the girls...

He too was crimson red, but acted so cool and almighty! Darn that guy!

"Anou na! This is not what you-"

"Yea-yea... save the chit-chat later... bell's about to ring..." Kaoru said apatheticlly and then she started to go down the stairs, Miyako soon followed, still blushing and kept on saying these exact words,

"Good luck Momoko-san!"

How embarassing!

I heaved a sigh, saying out loud, "WHY ME?!"

Then I heard him laugh, so I turned around and glared at him, giving him my dagger glare! If only looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Baka mitai da yo ne?" I whispered, hoping he'd hear me, I was crying and laughing at the same time... Here I was, about to tell him about **_us_**, and now I feel like a fool for even thinking about it! I mean, who am I kidding? I like senpai from class 2-1, and the news reporter, who's name I do not know...

Yet I feel so strongly that I, really do have feelings for this guy...

Sniffing, and sobbing, he noticed me, he sighed and put his finger at my cheek, wiping a tear away.

"You don't look as beautiful as you really are when you're crying, you know...?" he said with that smile of his again, I stared at him for a while as I listened to the beat of my heart...

"Ne..." I breathed out, taking his hand off my chin, he then took a step back, as if knowing what I am about to say. Good.

Clearing my thoughts, I opened my eyes and made eye contact with him, focusing with all my might.

"Ne... Mamoru-san-"

"Mamoru-kun..." he said in a sad tone, showing those puppy eyes, I didn't know anybody could even do that!

"H-hai...? As I was saying... _Mamoru-kun..._ I, I think that we should be friends..." I said smiling, and right then and there, the look on his face looked so depressing! He looked at me sadly, as if he was about to beg for a chance... and I thought he was about to break down from rejection... who wouldn't? But who says I'm rejecting him?

"I see-"

"**_First_**..." I cut him off, letting him know that I didn't really reject him... I mean, he could be my one and only admirer, although he was too fast on the moves, it was unforgivable, yet I do not have the heart to take a grudge on him.

"C-come again?!" He stuttered with excitement in his voice,

I then cleared my throat and smiled sweetly at him, "I said, we could be friends **_first_**... and if... **_we_**... did... ya' know, progress... then may be... **_we_** could be..."

"K-Koibeteru!?" He shouted happily, keeping the firmness in his voice, I looked at him again, and smiled, "Hai."

He then calmed himself down in hearing the bell ring, meaning time to go back to class... at least I was able to -not- reject him!

"Ikuyo... Mamoru-kun..." I said, offering him a hand. He accepted it with a full hearted smile and held my head tightly, never letting go was the feeling that I felt when he held me, sending shivers to my spine. Guess my **_tomorrows_** are going to be the best ones yet...! With him here, although I've only met him and him being too straight forward, I guess **_our_** soon to be realtionship's going to work out...

-Eventually-

* * *

**After school...**

"So!?" Miyako nudged her elbow to my rib, Kaoru on the other hand, was packing her stuff, but I personally felt that she's going to be listening from what had happened earlier...

"Momoko-san!?" Miyako kept on calling and wailing to know the latest gossip, which is me and Mamoru...

I then looked at the Ruff brothers leaving the classroom, me packing my stuff and with the corner of my eye, watching Mamoru leave, and I could see girls getting close to them, but I didn't get jealous at all... may be I did, but I would never show it.

I watched him go, and right before he walked out of the door, he looked at our direction, smiled and said, "Mata ashita ne... Momo-chan." And walked off, with the girls trailing them from behind, even Himeko. And there, I saw Keane-sensei leave as well.

I then giggled softly, I felt a little over-joyed from it, I really do hope that he and I will be... like one in those drama... like a couple!

"Momoko-san!" I shot my head up and looked at Miyako, "What...?"

"So... what's the scoop!?" she said ever-so-excitedly, and I... I just smiled, closed my bag, walked up to the door, with the girls following me from behind.

I looked back and winked, "Na-i-sho!"

* * *

Hope you like the third one!!!! Good news guys!!! There's going to be a new character in this fic!!!

Tee hee hee... and a lot of twists as well! Especially for Miyako and Momoko! Kaoru's gonna be -a surprise- for you guys!

Translations:

Baka Mitai da yo ne- I look like a fool don't I?

Koibeteru- an item, more than friends, BF's/GF's

Naisho- Secret


End file.
